Superboy Prime Vs Goku JR
by Superior Superboy
Summary: Oneshot. Exactly what the title says. Years after the events in Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr returns to the Young Justice world only to find it clobbered by Superboy Prime. Goku Jr then proceeds to fight Superboy Prime with the world at stake.


Goku Jr flew over the city once known as Metropolis. He had arrived here in this dimension for a few months, adapting and learning the ways of the people here. They were slightly different from the way he was raised back home with Grandma Pan but still, he enjoyed the time he had here.

"What could have caused such destruction?" Goku Jr gritted his teeth as he spotted a familiar face lying motionless on the ground.

"Robin!" He set himself down on the ground and picked up his fallen friend. Goku Jr listened in on his heartbeat. Thank God, he was still alive.

Robin's eyes fluttered open.

"Goku?" A weak croak escaped Robin's mouth. "You came back…" A smile crept over both their faces.

"You weren't doubting me, were you?"

Just then, a shockwave shove the Earth and a building crumbled in the distance.

"Conner…" Robin coughed out blood and started heaving deeply.

Goku Jr nodded and set his friend up against the wall to rest. "Don't worry, I will make whoever did this pay."

Goku Jr levitated into the air and flew in the direction of the explosion. What greeted him when he got there horrified him. An armored warrior in a red cape was holding Conner by his shirt and was about to deliver the killer stood atop a skyscraper; Conner clearly unconscious. The warrior looked like Connor and on his chest plate was a symbol that Goku Jr had learnt meant hope in this world. It was the Sign of Superman.

The warrior stopped and looked at Goku Jr in the eye. He dropped Conner and turned his attention towards Goku Jr.

"Did they finally send me a challenge?" the warrior mocked. "I was getting tired of that wannabe Superman. Why would you need that clone when you have the genuine article right here! They call me Prime. Superboy Prime." A smirk escaped his lips as he said it. "I prefer the name Superman. SInce that other one died in the battle against the massive grey ugly monster."

Goku Jr simply looked at him in the eye and let his energy build up. The amount of power he sensed from the warrior before him was simply overwhelming.

"Are you going to just keep standing there?" Primed taped his feet on the ground. "Guess I will have to kill you like the rest." Prime raced towards Goku Jr and threw a punch which Goku simply dodged.

"Not bad," Prime laughed. He rained a series of punches which Goku Jr continuously countered whilist waiting for an opportunity to counter.

"NOW!" Goku Jr thought to himself and he unleashed a punch that sent Prime into the nearby building.

Goku Jr stood his ground and fighting stance. There was no way that that little attack would knock his opponent out. Then he saw it. A pair of red menacing eyes stared back at him with rage boiling.

In a flash, Prime was behind Goku Jr, catching him by surprise. Prime flashed a sadistic smile as he rained punches on Goku Jr. Prime then finished by clasping his hands together and slamming Goku Jr down to the ground. Seismic cracks appeared on the floor as Goku Jr crashed into the ground. The Red Headband around Goku Jr fluttered to the ground.

"Been awhile since I cut loose like that," Prime was proud of himself. "Not bad. Not bad at all… Too bad I didn't get your name."

Goku Jr struggled to his feet. He spat out blood and smiled. He looked up at Prime who was inviting him up to continue the fight. "Could this be the kind of fights Great Great Grandpa fought?" he thought to himself.

"Goku Jr." he said as he flew up to Prime's level. Though his whole body was aching, Goku Jr never felt more alive. Goku Jr chuckled as both he and Prime clashed yet again.

Their battle sent seismic waves of shock rumbling through the city. To any spectator that was watching the battle, they were no more than a series of blurs. Yet, Goku Jr was feeling the heat of the battle. He could barely keep up with Prime's strikes. With each passing moment, Prime's attacks grew quicker and stronger.

Goku Jr felt his rage rise within him as his frustrations of being unable to keep up with Prime's attacks got to him. "I think it's time to go.. " In a moment of carelessness, he threw a punch at Prime who dodged it nonchalantly, exposing his back to a devastating attack.

"Shit!" Goku Jr thought to himself as he felt Prime let loose the strength of a fully powered Kryptonian against him.

The next thing Goku Jr knew, he was kissing the floor with the worst back ache in history. Goku Jr opened a little pouch strapped to his side and took out a senzu bean. He popped it into his mouth and instantly he felt better.

Goku Jr smiled and looked up at Prime who brought himself down to Earth.

"Had Enough?" Prime smiled.

"See, the thing is.. I am part of race called the Saiyans. Hmmmm… Let's see.." Goku Jr started counting. "My Great grandma was human. My Great Grandpa was half-saiyan. Grandma Pan was ⅛ saiyan… So that made me…." Goku Jr rubbed his chin and gave up. "Anyway, we saiyans get stronger as we face tougher opponents."

Goku Jr let his energy build up and started screaming at the top of his could feel it coming; the energy rising within him

Prime was mystified by this sudden surge of power as Goku Jr continued his transformation. In a burst of energy, his hair turned blonde and stood on end. His eyes turned blue and his muscles grew proportionately bigger.

Goku Jr smiled as he assumed his fighting stance.

"Huh, You just turned your hair blon.." Prime never finished the sentence as he was punched in the face by the Super Saiyan.

Prime recovered quickly as they exchanged favours now became even as the two superpowers continued their fight in the city.

Prime unleashed his heat vision at Goku Jr who dodged it. "You didn't say we could use blasts!?"

"I learnt this from Grandpa Goku," he said as he continued to block Prime's moves and put some distance between them. Finally in one swift motion, he unleashed an uppercut that threw Prime a distance away. With Prime dazed, Goku Jr placed his hands at his side as he charged up his ancestor's most famous attack.

"KAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEHAMEEEEHA!" Goku Jr fired his energy blast at Prime which engulfed him. The light blinded anyone who was nearby.

As the light dissipated, Prime was plastered to the wall of a nearby wall, smoking from the blast. His armor cracked, slowly fell off his chest. Goku Jr slowly let himself on the ground as he depowered himself.

"You don't deserve to wear that 'S'"

His blonde hair returned to normal.

"It's not over…." Prime swept the armor off his chest as it fell to the ground with a loud thud. The armor itself created little craters as it fell to the ground. He ripped his inner shirt off his chest and let himself fall to the ground.

Using his heat vision, he carved the 'S' sign onto his chest. "That armor weighed a ton. Time for me to drop all baggage. And I own that 'S'. I am Superman." Prime let out a maniacal laugh as he looked at Goku Jr in the eye. "You… I must personally defeat."

Goku Jr flinched and looked at Prime's power level rise continuously. He chuckled to himself. No opponent of his would obviously be defeated that easily.

"A while back, I wished to protect my family back in my own dimension. Using mystical balls called the dragon balls, I was able to summon a dragon and wish that I was as strong as my Grandpa Goku. Obviously, they couldn't make that happen since Grandpa Goku trained so much more than I did," Goku Jr began as he began powering up for the final battle.

"What they did was making me a full-fledged saiyan," Goku Jr powered up into a Super Saiyan. "Being a full fledged Saiyan has it's perks." Goku Jr powered up into an Ascended Saiyan otherwise known as a Super Saiyan 2. His hair grew longer and more spiky. Electricity started to cackle in the aura that Goku Jr gave off. "This is a Super Saiyan 2. Great Grandpa Gohan first achieved this form when he was just 13 years old."

"And this would be…..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Goku Jr unleashed the energy he had stored up and released it in one single wave. The resulting waves of energy cleared an area around him. Cars and trees were blown away as Goku Jr continually screaming and releasing the latent amount of energy within himself.

Prime lifted an eyebrow as he shielded his eyes from the light that Goku Jr began emitting light. When the light slowly dimmed, Prime noticed the stark difference in the teenager that once stood before him.

His hair was now waist length and his eyebrows had completely disappeared. His muscles seemed to triple in size as he now looked more menacing than ever before.

"This would be what we know as a Super Saiyan 3. Grandpa Goku achieved so much more than I did and I guess you could only say that I just reached the tip of the iceberg."

"So you changed your hair," Prime cracked his knuckles."Doesn't mean I can't give you the same treatment I gave old Superboy back there."

"I would like to see you try," Goku Jr smiled as he assumed a fighting stance. In a flash, the two of them clashed in a fight with waves of impact that nobody thought they would see after Superman's battle with Doomsday.


End file.
